Dark Evil Guy Attacks
Dark Evil Guy attacks is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Dark Evil Guy returns... on his own terms. Can EVIL GUY and co. survive his onslaught in their greatest time of weakness?! Script A heavy downpour is falling upon a generic meadow. EVIL GUY, PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY are traipsing through it, shivering. SHADOW KIRBY: Boss, we've been walking through the rain for days. Can't we at least stop somewhere? >EVIL GUY: PICKLE, can you warm us up with some fireballs? PICKLE: Not while we're all getting soaked, boss. EVIL GUY: SHADOW KIRBY, can't you inhale the water or something? SHADOW KIRBY: Not all of it. There's just too much. ACHOO! FERNANDO: Salud (Spanish for "Bless you"). By the way, I'm actually a Water-type Pokemon, so I think I can do a rain dance to make this rain stop. EVIL GUY: You're a Pokemon? PICKLE: That Rain Dance move works both ways? FERNANDO: Well, let's find out! FERNANDO does a silly dance, and the rain promptly stops. EVIL GUY: Thanks a lot, but why couldn't you have done that before? FERNANDO: I was too busy trying to combat my head cold. (Sniffles) It hasn't gone away, though. PICKLE: Aw, man! I'm still drenched, so I can't make any Fire! As if on cue, a strange, black ooze trickles into the meadow from a hole in the ground. It then transforms into an exact copy of EVIL GUY. EVIL GUY: You! You're that thing I saw when our tower was destroyed! ???: Yes, indeed I am. Since you're EVIL GUY, it would be appropriate to call me: Dark Evil Guy. EVIL GUY: Would it be appropriate to call you a piece of ----?! DARK EVIL GUY: Silence! (Spits up Darksaber) I challenge you to a death battle! EVIL GUY: Now?! All my minions are too sick to fight! PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY: But boss, we want to help you too! EVIL GUY: No. I don't want you to overexert yourselves, so you should just sit on the sidelines for now. PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY: But-- EVIL GUY: That's an order. PICKLE, FERNANDO, and SHADOW KIRBY: (Grumbling) Fine... DARK EVIL GUY: Now that the battlefield has been leveled, let us begin! DARK EVIL GUY raises the Darksaber and dashes towards EVIL GUY, who evades the attack by doing the Truffle Shuffle. The Darksaber bounces off of his vibrating belly, sailing into the air and landing into EVIL GUY's hand. DARK EVIL GUY: Rrgh! I didn't have to resort to pure physical skill, but I have no choice now. EVIL GUY stabs at DARK EVIL GUY's chest, missing due to the fact that DARK EVIL GUY teleports away from him just in time. EVIL GUY's minions watch in horror as DARK EVIL GUY reappears behind EVIL GUY an winds up a horribly powerful punch. SHADOW KIRBY opens his mouth and tries to inhale DARK EVIL GUY, but the latter teleports even farther away. SHADOW KIRBY: We've got to trick him into transforming into ooze again! PICKLE: I have a better idea. I'm fully dry now, you see. SHADOW KIRBY: Ah. Well, aim carefully. PICKLE blasts a green fireball at DARK EVIL GUY, who laughs and engulfs it with his viscous body. While he is in the process of doing so, however, EVIL GUY stabs him with the Darksaber, causing him to disappear back into EVIL GUY's body from whence he came. DARK EVIL GUY (fading away): Ugghh...I can't believe you've defeated me! Just wait, though: I've combined the bodies of New Mario and Adolf Hitler inside my belly, creating the ultimate... Dark Evil Guy fades away before he can finish his sentence. EVIL GUY: Phew! Well, this adventure's done. Let's go, everybody! The credits roll. Moral Beware of Hitario. Trivia The author had to copy-and-paste part of this article onto the page, which might create some problems with the font but Marc122 fixed it.